Life Lesson Number One: PickUp Lines
by silverjazz
Summary: After a short case, Bones meets a new friend at a bar. Implied BB.


I just came up with a one line story and developed a quick plot for it. I hope it meets up to my expectations.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, there'd be a few changes in how many times we can engross ourselves in footage of the marvelous show, but unfortunately, I don't own it and we only see one episode per a week with no reruns. Its insanity I tell you!

I know the title sounds like I could do a sequel and all, but I don't intend to. It would be a neat idea, and if I ever come up with another one, I will, but don't count on it.

Also, I'm feeling rather lazy, so I'll just say it outright so there's no confusion. The case is closed, the partners are on their way from the conviction of the suspect and are heading back to the Jeffersonian to pick up all the files.

* * *

**Life Lesson Number One: Pick-Up Lines**

Booth was amazed. Brennan had just solved a case in less then 48 hours. Sure, it was a little simpler than some of the other cases they had come across, but still, she literally made it an open and closed case.

Booth picked up his phone to inform Cullen and set up a trial date to present all the evidence to the jury. Beside him, Brennan sighed loudly, clearly wanting some attention.

"Booth, why can't you just drop me off and let me drive home myself? I'm perfectly capable."

Her partner just raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he pulled his car into a spot close to the main entrance of the Jeffersonian. "Bones, you haven't gotten sleep in almost forty-eight hours. Now go get the rest of your files and I'll drive you home. If you aren't back in five minutes, I'm coming in after you."

Brennan tried to stifle her yawn and glared at her partner. She knew he was right and unwillingly gave up after an intense minute of glaring at her unaffected partner. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Before she shut it, she turned back to the FBI Agent and scolded him, "Don't call me Bones."

Booth let out a chuckle and waited for his partner's return. Apparently, she decided to take her time getting to and from her office, just to annoy him. To pass time, Booth turned on the radio. It took exactly two and a half songs for her to return.

* * *

"Booth, this isn't the way to my apartment."

"I know."

Brennan stared at him, waiting for a little more detail. When he didn't respond, her impatience got the best of her and she finally questioned him. "So, where are you dragging me off to?"

"Gosh, Bones, you make it sound so horrible. I know I'm not your first pick, but Bones, that hurts," Booth said, and to emphasize his point, he placed a hand over his heart.

"Booth, I didn't mean it like that," Bones said earnestly. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Booth just waved his hand, "Bones, it was a joke."

Booth stopped the car in front of a brightly lit restaurant.

"C'mon, Bones, you need to eat something before you go home. I know you have a habit of forgetting to take care of yourself when your all wrapped up in your bones or really tired."

Bones covered her mouth as she let out another yawn and followed Booth into the restaurant she recognized as Wong Foos.

"It's a little late for Sid to keep the restaurant open, isn't it?"

"It's only 11PM, Bones, and he has a bar."

Bones just shrugged and took her seat at the bar as Booth ordered their food.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

His partner nodded and turned to talk to Sid only to find the pleasant man was busy with one of the few groups in the restaurant. Before she even had a chance to get resettled, she felt a presence sit in Booth's chair.

"Hey, Booth-"

"No, sir-ee, I ain't no Booth. I'm Jones," a tall, blonde man with glazed eyes slurred to her.

He tried to put an arm around her shoulder, but Bones viciously shrugged it off. She smelt the stench of alcohol on his breath as he leaned towards her and whispered, albeit loudly, "Did it hurt?"

Bones was confused at his sudden change of attitude. "What?"

"When you fell from heaven, my sweet little angel. Did it hurt?"

Bones blinked at the man, but before she could reply, an angry Booth shoved the drunken man away from Bones and put his arm around the fellow in a friendly manner.

"Hello, sir. My name is Booth and I'd like to get a few things clear to you. If you ever…" Bones couldn't hear anymore of Booth's threats as he had walked to a far off table to seat the man with his fellow drunk friends. When he returned, he was still pissed.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look at her and glared daggers at the wall across from them.

"Hypothetically, if angels were real, why would they fall from heaven? Don't they have the ability to fly? And why-"

"Oh, Bones," Booth just shook his head a smiled, all anger dissipating at her confusion, "Let's just get the food to go and get outta here."

Bones still had the confused look on her face as Booth led her back outside. After all, he never did answer her question.

* * *

Well, there you go. I wanted to do a story where some guy hit on Bones but she just didn't get it. I'm not feeling unsatisfied with the finished product, so that's always good. Tell me what you think or if you have another life lesson you'd like me to write. I'll give you credit, I promise. 


End file.
